


STARRY EYES

by angel_electrico29



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_electrico29/pseuds/angel_electrico29
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer y Nota de Autor 

Disclaimer: Nikki Sixx, Mötley Crüe y demás personas reales pertenecen a ellas mismas.

Tanto sus personalidades como determinadas fechas y situaciones han sido modificadas en favor de esta historia.

Este fanfiction está hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. 

Los sucesos relatados son obra de la imaginación retorcida de su autora y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a tod@s!   
Bienvenidos a esta historia que representa mi regreso al mundo del fanfiction.

En esta ocasión he decidido probar suerte en un nuevo género: el pop fiction.

Ésto representa un reto inmenso, ya que no estoy trabajando con personajes de ficción sino con gente real, a la que debo tratar con el debido respeto.

Además será el debut de mi primer personaje original en papel protagónico. 

Lo cual me llena de nervios porque bueno, todos los que estamos familiarizados con la lectura y escritura de fanfics sabemos lo que puede llegar a pasar con un personaje de esta naturaleza si no lo abordamos con propiedad (cof cof Mary Sue). 

Con ésto en mente he intentado estructurar a un personaje que no sea tan unidimensional, así que espero que pueda generar más empatía que repulsión.

Espero que ésta historia sea de su agrado y ya saben que cualquier retroalimentación es bienvenida, siempre y cuando sea respetuosa.

Aclaración #1: Mi teclado Android no tiene el guión largo, o al menos no sé cómo hacer para que aparezca :v, si alguien puede orientarme estaré muy agradecida. (Actualización: ya supe cómo —)

Aclaración #2: Este fanfic estará lleno de los típicos clichés, así que prepárense XD

Aclaración #3: Contenido adulto en capítulos posteriores.

Aclaración #4: Las actualizaciones serán a ritmo irregular.

Aclaración #5: Esta historia tendrá un planteamiento lento.

Sin más por agregar de momento, empezamos!


	2. PRÓLOGO (PARTE 1)

"Recuerda que siempre hay tres versiones en cada historia: tu propia versión, la de los demás y la verdad, que siempre se encuentra en algún lugar en medio de las otras dos."

***

San Francisco, CA. Año 2000.

Mi nombre es Edward Lawson, soy escritor y periodista. La búsqueda de la verdad ha sido mi máxima prioridad desde mis años de estudiante.

Las circunstancias y un golpe de suerte me llevaron a empezar mi carrera, primero como interno y luego con un puesto fijo en la revista Rolling Stone; dónde quedé fascinado con las vidas de las estrellas de rock y pop, tan fulgurantes como llenas de oscuridad.

El público ama las historias de éxito, pero ama todavía más las historias de fracaso y decadencia. 

La mayor prueba de ello es que los tabloides son el tipo de revista más vendido, con sus encabezados sensacionalistas que atraen la atención hasta del más elitista.

Una idea rodaba mi mente desde hacía tiempo atrás: quería abordar la vida de las llamadas "Rock wives", esas mujeres que eran (o fueron) esposas, novias o concubinas de las más grandes estrellas del rock. 

Conocer sus orígenes, sus relaciones con una o más parejas, rompimientos, reconciliaciones, divorcios y la manera en que esas relaciones de alto perfil cambiaron sus vidas, para bien o para mal.

Comenté mi idea con mi editor, -un periodista con 20 años de experiencia llamado Derek Jacobson- esperaba que él me diera luz verde para hacer un serial que pretendía publicar en la edición quincenal de la revista.

Al editor no le agradó la idea en un principio, consideraba que ese tipo de artículos eran más propios de la revista People que de Rolling Stone.  
Aún así me dió una oportunidad: haría una entrevista, se publicaría y si al público le gustaba entonces haríamos un serial.

Decidí comenzar con una pareja de alto perfil, sería un buen gancho y esperaba que atrajera al público. Después de un sinfín de llamadas y juntas con los representantes legales conseguí la entrevista con Dorothea Hurley, la esposa de Jon Bon Jovi. 

La virtud más crucial de un entrevistador es su capacidad de generar una conexión con el entrevistado, inspirarle confianza y generar un ambiente donde se sienta seguro de expresar sus experiencias es algo fundamental.

Afortunadamente pude lograr esa conexión con Dorothea y el artículo fue un éxito rotundo.

Llegaron cientos de cartas y correos electrónicos pidiendo más historias, el alboroto fue tal que llegó incluso a oídos del dueño de la revista, un hombre de mediana edad llamado Jann Wenner, quien nos citó a una junta a mí y a mi editor y nos propuso una idea que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

—Quiero que este concepto de las "Rock Wives" no se quede perdido en los números de la revista, quiero que se haga un libro, que obviamente publicará la editorial, ¿Por qué no me habías notificado de la idea de este joven, Jacobson?—inquirió el dueño a mí editor.

—Lo siento señor, yo me encontraba escéptico y no creí que fuera a trascender.—comentó el hombre algo nervioso, fue la primera vez que lo veía así.

Entonces el mayor se dirigió a mí directamente.

—Será un trabajo titánico que incluso podría generarnos demandas civiles pero a la vez grandes ganancias monetarias y sobre todo te harías de un nombre en esta industria. ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar el riesgo joven Lawson?

—Acepto el riesgo, señor.— fue mi respuesta, mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre mayor.

—Obviamente no estarás solo, como tu editor debo supervisar tu trabajo y evitar que cometas imprudencias.—añadió Jacobson, dejando así zanjado el asunto.

—El bufete jurídico de la editorial te asesorará y en unos días se te entregará un contrato, mucha suerte hijo.

—Gracias por la oportunidad señor.—de nuevo estreché la mano del dueño, no sin antes secar mi sudor de manera disimulada y me retiré de la oficina, dejando a los dos mayores ultimando detalles.

Salí de dicha junta aturdido, sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón en la cabeza y hasta sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Definitivamente ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado algo así, pero me di una palmada real y figurativa en la cabeza, debía pensar con cabeza fría y ordenar mis ideas.

Ésta era una oportunidad que se daba una vez en la vida y no debía echarla a perder.

Llegué a mi departamento y después de un par de cervezas para calmar los nervios me puse a trabajar, debía volver sobre mis pasos y comenzar la planeación de las entrevistas, tal cual lo había hecho con la señora Bongiovi. Todo sería sencillo.

—¡¿Y ahora qué rayos voy a hacer?!— fue mi grito exasperado después de dos horas de ver la pantalla en blanco de la computadora.

***

San Francisco, CA. Año 2001

El trabajo de casi un año por fin estaba tomando forma, cerca de una decena de entrevistas, cientos de horas de investigación, antesalas interminables en aeropuertos, días enteros sin dormir y una amenaza de demanda habían sido las consecuencias de la aventura en la que me había embarcado sin tener previa experiencia.

Mi editor estaba tras mis pasos todo el tiempo, revisaba mis borradores constantemente y me los regresaba llenos de correcciones y comentarios.

Ambos habíamos decidido ampliar el concepto: no sólo se entrevistaría a las esposas sino también a sus maridos para darle más dimensión a los relatos. 

—Siempre hay que escuchar las dos partes de una historia, Edward.

—Siempre y cuando las dos partes estén dispuestas a cooperar.—respondí yo de manera sarcástica.

Con la excepción de algunas divas de la televisión, las entrevistas a las mujeres habían sido relativamente sencillas.

El problema era con los hombres; la mayoría de los músicos se negaban a ser entrevistados y si lo hacían pedían el cuestionario por adelantado y censuraban lo que no les convenía: infidelidades, abuso de drogas, problemas de custodia, violencia doméstica, etc. 

—Si ellos se niegan a cooperar, entonces sólo tomaré en cuenta el testimonio de ellas y lo complementaré con mi propia investigación. De todos modos se hará la aclaración de que se contactó a la otra parte y se negó a hacer comentarios.

Jacobson estuvo de acuerdo con mi proceder, no sin antes consultar con el bufete de abogados de Wenner Publishing.

Pasaron dos meses más y mi manuscrito ya estaba más que corregido y aumentado; fue entonces que el editor le mando una copia a nuestro jefe para que le diera el visto bueno.   
Tres días después ya estábamos de nueva cuenta en su lujosa oficina.

—No he parado de leer ésto desde que me lo entregó mi secretaria, tu estilo es muy atrapante muchacho. Y tú Jacobson has sido un gran editor, se nota tu toque profesional.

Tanto Derek como yo estábamos más que satisfechos y a menos a mí ya me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero entonces el viejo soltó la bomba que me borró la sonrisa e hizo que mi sangre cayera a mis pies 

—Pero siento que me falta algo, no sé.—el hombre mayor frotó su barbilla y se quedó pensativo— No me agrada la poca participación de los rockeros, aunque acepto que has sabido llenar los huecos con tu trabajo de investigación. Además no me gusta que sólo sean seis historias, es un número incompleto de acuerdo a la numerología.

—Viejo hippie.—dijo el editor sin pensarlo y se tapó la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de su imprudencia.

El hombre solo rió a carcajadas.

—Te lo pasaré por esta vez sólo porque te conozco desde hace 20 años Derek. Y en cuanto a ti Lawson, quiero que sean siete historias.

El mundo se me vino encima, consideraba mi libro ya terminado y ahora viene el anciano y me dice que busque un relato extra. 

Me sentía agotado física y mentalmente, tenía testimonios de mujeres del más alto perfil que me habían compartido sus historias de vida, cada una más interesante que la anterior.

Y aún así no era suficiente.  
Parecía que el señor había leído mis pensamientos, porque suspiró y volvió a dirigirse a mí.

—Comprendo que estés frustrado, pero quiero que sepas que me gusta lo que estoy leyendo y te aseguro que será publicado; sólo te pido que hagas un último esfuerzo, considéralo la corazonada de un viejo. 

—La verdad no sé a donde más acudir, necesito pensarlo señor.—Admití cansado.

—Espera un momento.— Jacobson se había quedado callado desde su desatinado comentario y su voz me sobresaltó.— Creo que tengo en mente algo, o más bien a alguien.

—Explícate mejor Derek.—nuestro jefe le miró inquisitivo y yo lo miré esperanzado.

—Bien, Edward ha entrevistado a mujeres famosas y mediáticas y a sus hombres todavía más famosos pero poco comunicativos. ¿Qué tal si entrevistaras a una mujer de perfil bajo y privado y a un hombre cuya vida ha sido un libro abierto?

—¿Quién carajos cumple con esas características?— Mi cerebro estaba tan agotado que no podía pensar en la respuesta.

Jacobson sonrió y sólo dijo cuatro palabras:

—¿Conoces a Nikki Sixx? 

—¿Quién no lo conoce?—fué mi respuesta exasperada ante semejante cuestionamiento.

Nikki Sixx, el bajista, compositor y fundador de la banda más importante del Sunset Strip: Mötley Crüe, una banda cuyos excesos dentro y fuera del escenario eran legendarios. 

Sus detractores solían acusarlos de ser más estilo sobre sustancia, pero sus verdaderos fans admiraban la crudeza de sus letras y su fusión de punk, hard rock, heavy metal y blues; que los separaba del sonido genérico de las bandas de hair metal de la época.

El bajista siempre había estado dispuesto a hablar sobre sus problemas de adicción a diferentes tipos de drogas; su infancia problemática y su casi mortal sobredosis de heroína eran temas de dominio público.

—Tal vez pienses que no hay aspectos de la vida de Sixx que no sean conocidos, pero te equivocas. Puedes revisar los archivos de la revista y todas las entrevistas que el hombre ha hecho en televisión y verás que nunca habla de sus relaciones sentimentales, estará en ti averiguar los motivos.

—Me parece que tendrás que incluir a Derek como coautor de "Rock Wives", ¿No lo crees Lawson?—El señor Wenner sonrió satisfecho al escuchar al editor y añadió,—La pista que acaba de darte es muy valiosa, espero que la sepas aprovechar.

—Lo haré señor, se los aseguro a los dos. Muchas gracias por la ayuda que me están brindando.

—Bueno hijo, creo que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, ese libro no se terminará solo.

Me despedí de los dos hombres y me fuí directamente a la enorme bodega que fungía como archivo de la Rolling Stone.

La era digital había llegado para quedarse, pero aún se conservaban archivos físicos que databan de los años 60.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía sumergido en los archivos de los años 80; miles de fotografías, artículos y entrevistas sobre las estrellas musicales que habían marcado la época, algunas seguían vigentes hasta nuestros días y otras solo fueron estrellas fugaces que pocos recuerdan ya.

Afortunadamente para mí la persona que se encargó del archivo en esos años era al parecer un obsesivo compulsivo, porque había ordenado los archiveros por año y en estricto orden alfabético. 

Mötley Crüe comenzó a aparecer en los artículos a partir del año 1981, en los que se les mencionaba como la banda promesa de la escena del Sunset Strip.

Revisé cuidadosamente las fotografías con una lente de aumento y ahí fue que comencé a notar un patrón: aparte de las innumerables imágenes de los 4 miembros de la banda habían otras fotos más casuales donde aparecía una joven de mediana estatura y cabello oscuro acompañando al grupo. 

La joven a veces aparecía en primer plano pero en la mayoría salía en el fondo, junto con más personas o sola y pocas veces de frente.   
Pero aparecía siempre.

Casi todas las imágenes tenían su debida descripción en el reverso, pero en ninguna se mencionaba el nombre de la chica, hasta que por fin encontré la mayor pista de su identidad: Una fotografía de la joven junto con Sharise Rudell, ex esposa de Vince Neil, datada en 1986 que decía: "Sharise Neil con una amiga".

—¡Bingo!—Grité de emoción al tener el misterio casi resuelto, Sharise también formaba parte de mi libro.


	3. PRÓLOGO (PARTE 2)

San Francisco, CA. Año 2001.

Sharise Rudell había tenido la gentileza de compartirme su e-mail personal, así que le escribí una carta explicándole mi nuevo predicamento: la exigencia de mis jefes por una nueva historia y mi búsqueda de la joven de cabello negro. 

La rubia me respondió casi al instante, pidiendo que le mandara la fotografía por mensajería express a su casa en Bel-Air. Un par de días después llegó un sobre amarillo a mi escritorio, en su interior había una sola hoja de papel escrita a mano.

"Estimado Edward:  
Con gran placer y sorpresa he recibido la foto que me mandaste, espero me disculpes por no devolverla.   
Tal como indica su reverso, la joven que me acompaña es una muy querida amiga que prefiere vivir su vida de manera discreta y alejada de los reflectores. Comprendo tu situación y haré lo posible por ayudarte, hablaré con ella de tu propuesta y espero poder convencerla.  
Atte.: Sharise.  
PD: Su nombre es Millicent Reid."

El rostro por fin tenía un nombre y con su nombre podía continuar con mi investigación.

Contactar con Nikki Sixx fue, cómo diría mi abuela,"pan comido". 

Mötley Crüe se encontraba en gira de promoción de su mas reciente álbum, "New Tatoo"; el primero sin la presencia del baterista Tommy Lee, quién se había tomado un receso para hacer proyectos en solitario. 

Hablé primero con el representante de la banda al que le expuse mi intención de entrevistar al bajista. 

Al día siguiente dicho representante me había devuelto la llamada, Sixx había accedido pero tenía una sola condición: "Ella debe aceptar primero".

Ahora sólo debía esperar la respuesta de mi negociadora particular, la cuál no tardó mucho en llegar vía correo electrónico.

"Estimado Edward:  
Mi misteriosa amiga ha aceptado tu oferta, parece que has tenido una ayuda extra aparte de la mía, tienes mucha suerte.   
Te anexo el código postal a donde deberás mandar el contrato legal y una copia de tu currículum que serán revisados por su abogado, espera la llamada de éste en unos días. Tal vez te parezca demasiado lío pero créeme que valdrá la pena.  
Atte.: Sharise."

Seguí sus instrucciones y de nuevo me invadió la ansiedad de la espera, me sobresaltaba cada que sonaba el teléfono de mi escritorio. 

Pasaron algunos días sin novedades hasta que sonó mi celular en la hora del almuerzo; lo busqué desesperado mientras sonaba el irritante tono de llamada, por fin apareció en el fondo de mi maletín y lo respondí de inmediato.

—¿Bueno?

—Buenas tardes, ¿Hablo con el señor Lawson?—se escuchó una voz masculina.

—Si, soy yo.— respondí expectante.

—Mi nombre es Daniel Booth, soy el abogado de la señora Reid y el motivo de mi llamada es confirmarle que recibimos su paquete y que estamos de acuerdo con los requerimientos del contrato de su casa editorial; el día de hoy le mandaremos el contrato firmado de regreso.  
La señora Reid lo invita cordialmente a su casa el próximo lunes a las 10:00 AM para hablar con usted.

—Gracias, de verdad les agradezco la oportunidad.—Quería saltar y gritar de la emoción pero debía mantener la calma.

—No tiene que agradecer, junto con el contrato vendrá una hoja con el domicilio y un mapa para facilitar su orientación.

De nuevo le agradecí al abogado, colgué mi teléfono y no me pude contener más.

—¡Si, por fin lo logré!  


***

Malibú, CA. Año 2001.

Semanas de arduo trabajo habían dado sus frutos. La "mujer misteriosa" había accedido a verme y todo se lo debía a Sharise Rudell y su gran poder de convencimiento.

Había llegado el momento, me encontraba afuera de aquella mansión de tipo colonial y me dispuse a tocar el timbre del interfón.

—Buenos días.— se escuchó una voz femenina, distorsionada por el altavoz.

—Buenos días.— respondí yo después de aclarar mi garganta— Soy Edward Lawson y tengo una cita a las 10:00 AM con la señora...

—En un momento le atenderemos.— respondió de nuevo la voz y se cortó la comunicación.

Se abrieron las rejas de manera automática, dejándome el acceso libre. Al llegar a la puerta principal ya me esperaba una señora mayor, supuse era el ama de llaves.

—La señora no se encuentra en estos momentos pero le pide que por favor la espere, ¿Podría ofrecerle una bebida, joven?

—Un vaso con agua estaría bien de momento, gracias.— La mujer mayor me guío por el recibidor y me dejó en la elegante sala con muebles de piel color blanco y luego se adentró en la cocina.

Mientras esperaba me puse a observar los detalles del salón principal: las paredes tenían un fino tapiz color beige con motivos dorados y estaban adornadas con cuadros de arte abstracto, había fotografías por doquier y la pieza central era un espectacular piano de cola color blanco. 

Todo el conjunto daba como resultado un ambiente claro y luminoso.

Seguí con mi inspección hasta que reapareció el ama de llaves con una charola plateada en sus manos, en ella había un vaso de cristal cortado y una botella de agua Evian.

—Si desea algo más puede pedirlo con confianza.—la mujer depositó el vaso y la botella en una pequeña mesa de centro.

—Muchas gracias.—musité mientras miraba mi reloj de pulsera.

—La señora tuvo un compromiso que la retrasó, pero al parecer ya viene en camino.

Me puse nervioso al escucharla, sentí algo extraño en la boca del estómago. En unos minutos conocería a la mujer que había sido objeto de mi última investigación periodística.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido en la puerta; el ama de llaves se excusó conmigo y fue presurosa a abrir, yo me puse de pie como si me hubiera impulsado un resorte.

—Gracias Anita,¿Ya llegó el señor Lawson?—una voz suave y aguda se escuchó como un eco en la enorme estancia.

—Ya está aquí señora, llegó hace unos quince minutos.

—Excelente, ¿podrías ser tan amable de preparar un servicio de té, por favor?— le pidió de manera educada a su empleada, ésta asintió y de nuevo despareció en la cocina.

Ahí estaba ella.   
La mujer usaba un vestido color marfil con mangas cortas y escote cuadrado.   
La falda de tipo lápiz llegaba justo sobre las rodillas y llevaba zapatos de tacón alto. Un cinturón delgado del mismo color del vestido marcaba su breve cintura.

Dejó su bolso y los lentes oscuros en el recibidor y luego se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

Se miraba excepcionalmente joven.   
Ignoraba si se había sometido a algún tipo de procedimiento cosmético pero si ese era el caso debía tratarse de algo muy sutil. Su cabello negro y lacio caía sobre sus hombros. Luego sonrió y me tendió la mano.

—Disculpe la tardanza, señor Lawson, la fundación con la que colaboro tuvo un evento que se extendió más de lo debido.

—No se preocupe señora.— Rápidamente me acerqué y estreché su pequeña mano, se sentía tibia al tacto.

—Puede decirme Millicent, o Millie si gusta.—De nuevo me sonrió y yo sentí las orejas arder.

—Oh, pues puede decirme Edward si gusta, seño... digo Millie.

—Muy bien, ¿Podría acompañarme a la biblioteca, por favor? Es un lugar cómodo y privado.

—Claro, dónde usted se sienta mejor.—. De inmediato tomé mi maletín, la botella de agua y seguí a la dueña de la casa.

La biblioteca era otra área de la casa decorada con muebles de colores claros, sobresalían dos estantes enormes empotrados en las paredes: uno lleno de libros y el otro repleto de LP's, cassettes y CD's junto con un reproductor de sonido de alta gama.

La mujer se sentó en un sillón individual y me indicó que me sentara en el sillón de dos plazas justo frente a ella, en medio de los dos había otra mesa pequeña y me dispuse a sacar las cosas de mi maletín: una pluma, un bloc de notas y una grabadora de voz.

—Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle su voto de confianza, le aseguro que en esta serie de entrevistas se tratarán los temas que usted desee tocar y si en algún momento se llega a sentir incómoda me detendré de inmediato.

—No tiene que agradecer, es verdad que al principio tenía mis reservas pero Sharise me dió muy buenas referencias suyas.   
Ella quedó muy agradecida con la manera en que manejó su historia, fue respetuoso y comprensivo y de verdad aprecio mucho eso.

Era cierto que la plática con la señora Rudell había sido de las más difíciles de mi carrera. La rubia me abrió su corazón y me compartió la tragedia de la muerte de su pequeña hija.

Me encargué de hacerle llegar el manuscrito de su historia para que ella lo autorizara personalmente, lo recibí sin correcciones y con una carta de agradecimiento por haber tenido el tacto y el respeto suficiente.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Millicent sonrió y cruzó las piernas de manera discreta. 

Entonces llegó Anita con otra charola plateada, ahora con juego de té hecho de porcelana. Depositó un par de tazas y sirvió el líquido ámbar en cada una, colocó dos terrones de azúcar en una taza.

—¿Cuántos terrones quiere usted joven? 

—Con uno es suficiente, gracias.

—Muchas gracias Anita, te llamaré si necesitamos algo más.— comentó la señora de la casa y el ama de llaves se excusó y salió de la biblioteca. 

Hubo un silencio de varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a hablar, pero el silencio no era incómodo.

Millie tenía un aura de calma que hacía que las personas se sintieran relajadas a su alrededor.

La mujer tomó una cucharilla y comenzó a disolver los terrones de azúcar, sólo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía al rozar la taza y el movimiento de sus pulseras plateadas. 

Fué ahí que me di cuenta que tenía unas letras tatuadas en la muñeca izquierda, no podía distinguir bien el mensaje porque sus pulseras bloqueaban mi visión. 

Era extraño ver a una dama como aquella con un tatuaje, por más discreto que fuera el suyo.

Le dió un sorbo a su té y suspiró reconfortada.

—Y entonces,¿Por dónde quiere empezar Edward?

—Me gustaría empezar con sus antecedentes personales, si me lo permite.

—Adelante, dispare entonces.— la mujer rió para romper el hielo.

Saqué de mi maletín un folder amarillo donde tenía mi investigación previa, luego encendí mi grabadora y la coloqué cerca de mi entrevistada.

—Bien, su nombre de soltera es Millicent Ann Reid-Parker, nacida el 24 de Mayo de 1960 en Renton, Washington.   
Hija de Angela Reid y de Joseph Parker; sus abuelos maternos fueron Anthony y Mary Reid, inmigrantes irlandeses con negocios de barcos pesqueros en la Bahía Elliott.  
Sus abuelos paternos fueron Joseph Parker padre, oficial del ejército norteamericano y Sara Hurtado, ama de casa de nacionalidad española.

—Se ve que ha hecho su tarea.— comentó la mujer de manera casual, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

Yo la imité y proseguí con mi lectura.

—La menor de tres hermanos: Michael Joseph, nacido en 1945 y Mary Agnes, nacida en 1948. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando usted tenía cinco años a causa de diferencias irreconciliables. 

—Supongo que "diferencias irreconciliables" es un eufemismo para robo, estafa y abuso de confianza.—mencionó ella de manera sarcástica, aunque sentí una ligera tensión en su tono de voz.

—Si no desea hablar del divorcio de sus padres no hay problema, no quiero incomodarla, Millie.

—Créame que no tengo problemas con eso, se lo aseguro. Quisiera explicarlo a detalle más adelante.

—Bien.— volví a revisar mis documentos y me preparé mentalmente para mí siguiente pregunta—Tengo entendido que usted conoció Nikki Sixx cuando éste vivió en Seattle, ¿Cierto?

—Así es, después del divorcio de mis padres mi madre tuvo problemas de salud y nos mudamos a Seattle. Conocí a Nikki cuando yo tenía quince años y el tenía dieciséis.— Millicent me sonrió y pude ver una chispa de nostalgia en sus ojos oscuros, luego posó la mirada en su taza de té.

Sentí una punzada de emoción en mi estómago, había ganado su confianza.

—¿Podría contarme más al respecto?—aventuré a preguntarle.

—Por supuesto, lo que estoy dispuesta a relatarle Edward es la historia de dos adolescentes que en otras circunstancias nunca hubieran coincidido.—La mujer suspiró y continuó—Es una historia llena de encuentros y desencuentros que inició hace más de 20 años.  
Antes de que existiera Nikki Sixx, la estrella de rock, existió un muchacho llamado Frank Feranna; para comprender al hombre que es ahora tiene que conocer a ese chico primero.   
También espero que mantenga la mente abierta y recuerde que no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada.

—Entiendo perfectamente, puede empezar cuando quiera.

—Bien.—Terminó su bebida y se reacomodó en su sillón— Entonces comencemos desde el principio.

***

¡Hola!  
Agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer la primera parte de este prólogo.  
Sé que el inicio es bastante peculiar y que no deja muy en claro cómo será esta historia.  
Espero que con la lectura de esta parte se puedan dar una idea más clara de lo que viene.

Ay Dios mío en la que me estoy metiendo 😅


End file.
